battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalian Plant
Dalian Plant is a level in'' Battlefield 2 . It is set during a USMC amphibious assault on a Chinese nuclear power plant. Description ''"US Rapid Deployment forces are advancing to capture the Dalian Plant nuclear facility and force disruptions to the electrical grid in northern China. Elements of the Second Army of the People’s Republic of China have moved forward to serve as an improvised defensive force. This location is of vital strategic importance to both sides, for a major reduction of the generating capacity of the PLA forces would allow rapid consolidation of US units dispersed throughout this vast region." Conquest Commander Assets United States Marine Corps The UAV and Radar are located on the USS Essex, while the Artillery is located on the small island just Southeast of the Dalian battlefield. People's Liberation Army All Chinese assets are located at the Chinese airfield. The artillery is located at the base complex near the road, the UAV in the southern portion of the complex, and the Radar is located on the airstrip near the WZ-10 helipad. Equipment Bases USS Essex The the USS'' Essex'' (LHD-2) is west of the mainland. It possesses two spawnpoints - one located on the flight deck, and the other located below deck, where they may take the 2 Rigid Inflatable Boats to the nearby island or to the mainland. The flight deck hosts 2 UH-60 Black Hawks, 2 F-35Bs and 1 AH-1Z Cobra. It also sports 2 Phalanx CIWS which are the main defenses of the USS Essex. North Docks As it's name suggests, this flag lies to the north of the Cooling Towers, and is one of the three closest flags to the U.S. carrier. Upon the docks lies a small building, which protects from artillery and bombings, and a hut where an FAV and an APC spawn. This point, like the South Docks, usually comes under a lot of pressure from air power, making the anti-air emplacement here one of the most important pieces of equipment to protect. On the dock itself is a scalable loading crane which features an advantageous perch for snipers and AT kits. Players may take a narrow land bridge in order to reach the Cooling Towers, or take the road to the west that leads to the Warehouse. Cooling Towers The Cooling Towers area is crucial to controlling the map as a tank and attack helicopter both spawn here. It is located on the coast, halfway between the North and South Docks. Taking off from this point in the gunship can be a feat due to the fact that the helipad is completely vulnerable and the location is surrounded on all sides by bases. Given the open nature of this control point, it is very difficult to capture and to defend since there is little or no cover from enemy air power and armor, nor from artillery strikes. However, there is an anti-aircraft position which may at least help discourage helicopter-borne troops and gunships. South Docks One of the "beachhead" type control points, this one south of the Cooling Towers. It is one the more important points to control since an Main Battle Tank spawns here. Like the North Docks, this area is in almost unending conflict as helicopters and planes from the PLA Airfield and USS Essex fight for control of the coast. Protecting this point from enemy armor can be tricky, due to the fact that they have a nice line of sight from the road to the control point. However, careful placement of mines and C4 and using the hills on either side of the road to ambush incoming vehicles can help even the odds. The anti-aircraft position here has great coverage from the hilltop slightly north of the dock, but this also results in being extremely exposed to small arms fire from enemy infantry. It is wise to use it only on a case to case basis and not to sit in it looking for targets. Warehouse Located in the Northwest corner of the Dalian complex, the flag for this control point is well-exposed to enemy fire, meaning capturing it will only really be possible after securing the area. This task is difficult since there are few suitable places of refuge from enemy vehicles in the immediate area. However, it is quite difficult to perform a good bombing run on this flag, so air power presents somewhat less of a threat here. From this point spawns only a Medium Transport and an FAV/DPV, so this also attributes to the difficulty of holding it. Main Entrance The opposite number of the Cooling Towers to the east, the Main Entrance is the other integral point to controlling the mainland. Luckily, the helipad here where the gunship spawns is well-covered and difficult to camp, so taking off is generally easy. There is also an MBT which spawns here and an anti-tank TOW missile launcher, but the launcher is very exposed, meaning the operator is not likely to succeed in staving off a well planned armored advance. There is a multi-story building under construction which is very important to defending this point from attackers. It is difficult for enemy vehicles and infantry to fend off a well-coordinated ambush from the building. Maintenance Building The Maintenance Building is located in the Southwest, directly down the road from the South Docks. The flag here is very easy to capture or defend due to the fact that it is well-covered within a warehouse and is impossible to drop any bombs or hit with an Artillery Barrage. Preventing vehicles from responding to a capture in progress is predictable, with the only approaches having to enter the building from one door or the other. Finally, the APC that spawns here is important to fighting the tanks and gunships coming from the Main Entrance and Cooling Towers, as well as the PLA Airfield and USS Essex. Airfield The Airfield is the PLA uncapturable base. The Airfield is located to the far west of the map, and includes a Type 98, an WZ551, an FAV, two J-10s, a WZ-10, and a Z-8. Images Dalian Plant 16.jpg|Dalian Plant 16 Players. Dalian Plant 32.jpg|Dalian Plant 32 Players Dalian64.jpg|Dalian Plant 64 Players Category:Battlefield 2 maps Category:Maps